1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar battery module and a solar power generation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a large-scale solar power generation system such as a mega solar system, a large number of solar battery modules are connected in series or in parallel to obtain desired power as a system. In a solar battery module, a large number of solar battery cells are connected in series or in parallel to obtain desired power as a module.
However, when there is an abnormality in solar battery cells constituting the module or a disconnection of a solder-plated copper wire that connects the solar battery cells in series in the solar battery module, the module output of a line of solar battery modules connected in series may be decreased. In this case, although it is desirable to change the solar battery module having the abnormality, it is often difficult to visually confirm which solar battery module has the abnormality, depending on the type of the abnormality. This requires checking of all suspicious solar battery modules, and this causes a heavy burden on operations and costs.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-195322 discloses a method in which a solar-battery-module abnormality monitoring unit detects a change of an output voltage to determine whether there is an abnormality in a solar battery module. However, this method requires an instrument to measure the output voltage. Therefore, there has been desired a method of confirming a solar battery module having an abnormality easily and inexpensively.